littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry Da Vinci
}}| }}} - }} } | Appears in Da Vinci's Hideout, Victoria's Laboratory, The Factory of a Better Tomorrow, Avalonia, The Cosmos, Popit Puzzles, Prologue, Bunkum Lagoon, and LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home - }} } | First level Introduction - }} } | Voiced by Robbie Stevens - }} |} Larry Da Vinci is the leader and founder of The Alliance as well as the Creator Curator of Da Vinci's Hideout, in LittleBigPlanet 2. He helps sackperson during his second adventure. Larry re-appears in LittleBigPlanet 3 as a Popit Tutor in the Popit Puzzles challenges, where he teaches the player how to use the basic level-editing tools. Background Larry is the leader of the Alliance to defeat the Negativitron. In the beginning of the game he saves the player from being sucked into the Negativitron. Avalon, the only other member of the Alliance at the time, keeps interrupting Da Vinci. After Avalon leaves, he proceeds to give the player his/her pod. He accompains Sackboy/Sackgirl through the mission to save Craftworld, however he does not give aid in Eve's Asylum. In the final battle against the Negativitron he supplies the player with cake in the 3rd and final stage, along with Victoria. Character Appearence Larry Da Vinci is mostly a paper humanoid creature, as his face, beard, boots, and hands are made out of cardboard and newspaper. With a cardboard face and angled features, such as his big nose. Larry sports a long book page beard and two small eyes. He wears gloves and big boots and his body is similar to that of a Sackperson. He also wears a pair of big 3D glasses. His legs are made out of denim. Personality Larry is a tempered individual, who, even though he is a natural leader, has little patience to handle little things, such as wastes of time. He is also very old which not makes him forget his name quite often. Larry is a good tutor and a caring companion, ready to cheer who's down. Name His name is a reference to Leonardo Da Vinci. LittleBigPlanet 2 LittleBigPlanet 3 He appears in the great escape as blueprint posters and there is also a remake-up of him by Evil Newton that can be seen on Oddsock's part during The Great Escape. Trivia *A costume of Larry Da Vinci can be collected by acing the last level in Da Vinci's Hideout, and finishing the last level of Term One of Popit Puzzle in Little Big Planet 3. *He calls your Sackboy/Sackgirl as Sack-thing. (except for the part when he tells you how lucky you were to escape from the Negativitron, in which he calls you a Sackboy). This is because the player's sack-thing can be a boy or a girl. *Larry Da Vinci and Popit Puzzle provided that he addresses her by cake names. *There are stickers of Larry Da Vinci as a kid. *Larry's hands are rarely shown, but are clearly visible when he presses the switch to your pod. The hand he uses to activate your pod is cardboard, it is clearly seen that it is flat. *Larry looked different during development. He was taller, had a longer beard, and didn't have glasses. *Da Vinci's portrait sticker can be used in Little Big Planet Karting only if you obtained it in Little Big Planet 2. **He also makes an appearance as a blueprint sticker in LittleBigPlanet 3. *He has additional gibberish voices in LittleBigPlanet 3, other than his original voices in LittleBigPlanet 2. *He appears in LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Gallery Lbp2-polaroid davinci.png|Larry Da Vinci's portrait Larry da vinci.png Larry da Vinci.jpg|Larry's original design LBP2 11.jpg|Larry's second design. littlebigplanet-2-character-bios-sackboy-the-alliance-and-you.jpg WTF2.jpg|Larry and Victoria Littlebigplanet-2-20101207074953611 640w.jpg Category:Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Creator Curators Category:Alliance Members Category:Da Vinci's Hideout Category:Story Category:Story characters Category:Male Characters Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home Category:Popit Puzzle Category:Popit Tutor Category:Character Category:Male Category:Old Man